Talk:Level 919/@comment-68.175.23.88-20150513202331
I finished this one a few days ago but didn't have a chance to check in about it until now. I was able to pass this on my 3rd try, 3 stars, without boosters. Some of the comments on here had advice that I found helpful. The most helpful being to focus on making horizontal striped candies & to not to make vertical stripes as much if at all. My first game I was just making any kind of stripes & wraps too & wasn't very focused. There were a whole lot of explosions going on but often they were just in the middle of the board & not really doing all that much good. Second game I made less vertical stripes & did better, only needed one more ingrediant. My winning game I really was much more focused in general. I was paying attention to where the ingredients were & also where I needed to make horizontal stripes, or rather where I needed to set them off since I was making them anywhere I could. I was setting them up to make sure they actually were hitting the icing &/or waiting to use them until I could line them up properly. I started to make them at times instead of wraps even when I could make a wrapped if I wanted to. But depending on where on the board they were positioned, I would sometimes make wraps if I was able to & occasionally make a vertical stripe if it was near a wrapped & set them off if I could position them to hit the icing. Same thing with a horizontal stripe even. Though I was generally setting them off on their own, of course if I was able to combine them with a color bomb I would or to make a stripe/wrap combo that was in a good spot, I would as well. The color bomb/stripe combo is of course always helpful,but I noticed with this level it isn't always that effective because it really just depends on where the candies are & how they're positioned. But it's definitely still worth doing and making color bombs whenever possible should of course still be a priority. And planning moves with the conveyer belt is very effective as well. I liked this level because it's not all luck, there's definitely some skill & planning involved. For me I'd say the difficulty was medium but I can understand why others found it to be hard. I seem to find the ingrediants levels easier in general. But everyone has their own thing they're good at. Sorry if I rambled too much, am under the weather & exhausted but hopefully,I shared something useful! :) oh p.s. Almost forgot, this is actually helpful too...if you can't make a good special candy, use your moves to chip away at any pieces of icing that you're able to reach. As BarrsCurlingIron mentioned below, this will help the ingrediants to move down much faster & you will have less icing you need to hit with special candies.